Food borne pathogens and contaminants are a significant threat to public health. Recent fatal outbreaks of Escherichia coli infection following ingestion of infected food have publicized the severity of this public health problem. Other food borne pathogens that can cause gastroenteritis or systemic infection include Salmonella typhi, Shigella dysenteriae, Campylobacter jejuni, Bacillus cereus, Clostridium perfringens, the Hepatitis A virus, influenza viruses, adenoviruses, Staphylococcus aureus, and many others. Some of these organisms can be transmitted to food, such as fresh produce, during preparation or handling. Diseases caused by such pathogens are a significant public health problem.
Another problem with the consumption of fresh produce, such as fruits and vegetables, is that they are sometimes contaminated with soil and pesticides or other toxins. Some pathogens thrive in soil, hence dirt on food may transmit disease. Toxic contaminants in the dirt or on the food have been incriminated as a cause of acute enteric illnesses, and many consumers are concerned about long-term effects (such as carcinogenesis) from chronic ingestion of these toxins. This concern is a particular dilemma for health conscious individuals, whose diets often contain a high proportion of fresh fruits and vegetables.
Although consumption of fruits and vegetables has significant health advantages, these food items are often exposed to toxins (such as pesticides) during production. Moreover, fruits and vegetables are often handled by numerous people (from agricultural workers to consumers) in food distribution channels, which provides multiple opportunities for infection of the food with gastroenteric and other pathogens.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a composition and method which addresses this public health problem by inactivating pathogens and removing toxins from the surface of food items such as fruits and vegetables.
Another object of this invention is to inactivate or remove the pathogens or contaminants in an environmentally safe and biologically non-threatening manner.
Yet another object is to provide a germicidal composition that is useful in cleaning fomites, such as human hands and food preparation surfaces.
Finally, it is an object to provide such a composition that is not harmful to the human skin.